Seventeen
by ShannyC1901
Summary: A party and a few drinks could turn Finn and Rachel's life upside down, follow them through the summer after they turned Seventeen.
1. Seventeen

Seventeen

A Glee Fan Fiction

I Do NOT own Glee or it's characters :)

Will dismissed the glee club for summer after their win at Regionals, a year after their loss. The group was cheering and yelling in the hallways as they all gathered around Finn's locker to plan their party while Finn and Kurt's parents were away. Finn was leant against his locker with Rachel leant against him while their friends gathered around, planning and discussing.

"… well I've got the booze, I found some homeless guy to pull for me, I gave him a hundred for booze and told him the change is his." Puck's voice called out while the other's talked about plans to escape their parents. Finn and Rachel stayed quiet watching the group, the party was tonight so most of the stuff was organized. Rachel's fathers knew where she would be and were okay with her having a drink or two, they trusted her not to over do it and Finn's parents would never know.

They could hear the sounds of their friends dancing and having a good time upstairs, but they had no desire but to be with each other. They had spent most of the party hanging out and drinking with their friends. Then Rachel has made the suggestion that they go to Finn's room for some 'alone time'.

Finn laughed as Rachel bounced onto his bed, before stretching out on it. To Finn it was the most beautiful sight in the world. He slid onto the bed beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're beautiful." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the neck.

"You're not bad looking yourself." She said leaning into him, she met his lips in a sweet kiss that soon became heated. Finn rolled onto his back and pulled Rachel with him. He slid his hand up her shirt, and for once she didn't stop him.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You're drunk Rachel." He said pulling his hands from under her top.

"Nope, I'm just buzzed." She said has she undid her shirt and let it fall to the floor, Finn swallowed hard before he caught her lips with his and rolling them over so he was on top. He let his hands trail down her body till they were at her skirt, he looked at her one more time and seen her nod before he pulled the skirt down, his lips following the skirt has he pulled it down her legs. He then made his way back up her body leaving kisses along the way. He was fixing to undo her bra when she stopped him.

"Nope. Not yet, you still have all your clothes on." She said has she pulled his shirt over his head and began to kiss his chest. She threw his shirt on the floor where hers was still laid. She then undid his belt so soon they were both only in their underwear. Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn before she undid her bra and threw it to the ground before she slid off her underwear.

"God, you're so beautiful." Finn said has she helped him out of his boxers, he leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breasts for a few minutes before she pulled his head back up to meet hers. Finn positioned himself at her entrance, he could tell the confident Rachel from just moments before was gone and in her place was the Rachel he knew and loved.

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"A little but then it won't, but Rach we don't have to do this unless you want to."

"I want to. I've always been yours."

"I'm forever yours." He said has he slid into her. He could tell that it was painful for her so he went slow and gently kissed the few tears that had fallen away. After a few minutes he could tell the pain had went away because she had started kissing on his neck, he finally got into a rhythm and soon he was on the edge. And looking into Rachel's eyes he could tell she was too. With one last thrust they both reached their climax, Finn rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." She whispered as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel rolled over to face away from the window, the bright morning light making her head pound, she rolled over into Finn's bare chest and was shocked. She couldn't remember spending the night at Finn's house, come to think of it she couldn't remember much from last night, all she knew was her body was stiff and her head was pounding with a hangover. What had happened last night?

Rachel looked down and immediately got her answer, she tugged the sheets up to her chin and tried to hide her body from no one in particular. The movement made Finn stir and Rachel got nervous as his eyes opened and looked into hers with a tired distant look before squinting from the light.

"Dear god that's bright." He groaned, his voice rough and crackly from sleep and alcohol. Rachel watched as he picked up his jeans from the night before and pulled them on the zipper and button not even touched as he went to shut the small curtains to the basement room he was in.

"Finn, I have a question." Rachel said quietly sitting up with the sheets still up to her chin, Finn looked confused when he turned around but went and laid next to her on the bed.

"Sure what is it?" he asked looking at her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What exactly happened last night?" she replied quietly as he ruffled his hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, well the party, with drinking and judging by the lack of clothes on us and the pile on the floor, the deed happened. Damn… Rachel I am so, so sorry." He answered slowly, looking at Rachel like a deer caught in headlights. He jumped up his hands in his hair and began pacing. "Fuck, I'm such a screw up."

"No, no Finn you're not, just tell me we used protection." Rachel begged as Finn handed her, her clothes and she tugged them on. Finn's pacing stopped immediately and his hands dropped to his sides. "Finn…"

"Rachel, I need you to kill me, I don't know how I could be so stupid!" Finn exclaimed punching his fist against the wall. Rachel sat stunned on the bed, unable to move.

"Finn, you know what this could mean, what if I end up pregnant? We're seventeen, we can't have a baby, what about university, our shot to get out of here? This can't be happening." She said, watching as Finn slid to sitting on the floor, his head leant back and his hands covering his face.

"Finn! I hear noise down there, are you okay?" Kurt's voice yelled from the stairs, Finn's head shot up and he went to the door pulling open slightly.

"Yeah Kurt I'm fine, I'm fine." He called back before closing the door and going to sit beside Rachel, both of them sitting in silence. What if? "I-if you are, we'll find out soon, we'll decide where to go from there…"

"Finn… I'm scared now." She sobbed, Finn pulled her to his lap and held onto her for dear life, they were in this together.

"I know, I am too, but look, we'll not say anything happened until we know for sure and, just so you know I'm not ditching you if, if you are. I love you."

* * *

First Chapter, tell me what tyou think! :) Review!


	2. What If

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

IMPORTANT! I forgot this yesterday because my mind is everywhere with work, and music and the works, but the little "alone time" scene was written by SMCKI10 and the credit for that goes to her not me, so I wanted to let everyone know and thank her for the work.

* * *

Chapter Two: What If.

A week had passed since the party, since the slip up in protection, and Rachel and Finn were distant from their friends, if they were together in a group they seemed detached, but the two of them were inseparable, there was barely a moment Finn stopped holding Rachel's hand unless it was to go home for the night. They were waiting another week to try a home test and if it came back positive they were going to make sure by going to the doctors office.

The two of them were sat in Rachel's room as her fathers were away for a week, today was the first day, Rachel had convinced Finn to stay with her for the week and his parents had agreed to it as long as they didn't 'do anything' a bit too late but considerate none the less. Finn was laid out on Rachel's bed with Rachel curled on top of him, her head over his heart, they were both silent.

"Finn, what do we do if I am… you know with child?" Rachel asked him quietly reaching to take his hand, interlocking their fingers his thumb running back and forth over her knuckles.

"Whatever you want to do Rachel is what I want to do, if you want to keep it I'll pick up extra shifts at Burt's auto shop, if you want to give it to an older family I'll sign the papers, if… if you want to abort it I'll hold your hand through it. We'll make it work somehow I promise, I won't be a dead beat through this, we'll be equal partners and we'll figure this out." He replied his voice cracking, Rachel felt terrible, Finn had been through this once only a year ago, only to find out the baby wasn't his. This baby would be, but how would Rachel's decision affect Finn?

"Abortion isn't even an option Finn." Rachel sobbed, breaking down again, Finn squeezed her hand and wrapped his free arm around her body.

"Look, we don't even know if you are yet but in a week we'll make a decision depending on the results, but it's me and you forever okay? 'cause I love you, so much, and whatever decision you make I'll support you, and we have all of our friends, you can talk to Quinn about it." Finn said, his voice tight, he'd tried to stay strong for Rachel and he was still trying. He broke down when he was at home, when everyone else was sleeping.

"I love you too you know, and I don't want to hurt you with whatever decision I make, you lost a baby before Finn, I don't think I could do that to you." She cried, her tears soaking into his shirt, her body shaking in his arm.

"Rach, what about your dreams of Broadway, I wouldn't take that away from you if you want that more, don't you mind my feelings, I'm happy whenever you are."

The two of them were a mess, they were hoping an answer would ease it slightly, Finn was clueless of what to do and Rachel was struggling to wrap her head around it all. Another week had passed and Finn sat outside Rachel's bathroom door, his back against the wood, his eyes closed, and tears rolling down his face. One more minute and they should have the results, Rachel hadn't come out of the bathroom since she went in there, and Finn hadn't moved. The clock ticked away the seconds.

"Rachel it's time let me in." Finn said standing up and walking into the bathroom when Rachel unlocked the door, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she fumbled to pick the stick up. "I don't understand what the symbols mean so you'll have to tell me."

"Well a pink plus sign for a teenager isn't good Finn… I'm pregnant." Finn spun her around and held her tightly to his chest his right hand on her stomach. He broke down then, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks, they were seventeen, what would they do with a child?

"W-what are we going to do?" he asked, his heart clenching in his chest as he held on to Rachel as if she was his lifeline. At least that feeling seemed to be reciprocated.

"Would you stay with me if I told you I was keeping it?" she sobbed, her hands rubbing his back as they stood there in the bathroom, wrapped in each other, drowning in fear.

"Of course I would Rach, I would never leave you, not now, not ever, I know I'm only seventeen, but I know what I want. Are we telling our parents now, or…"

"Can we tell them after the doctors appointment next week?"

"Whatever you want Rachel, I'll be behind you the whole way. I'll make sure the halls are clear when we go back to school before you walk through, I'm going to do everything I can for you and our baby."

The pair decided that night that they would keep their baby and raise it together, make their life around that when the time came. Rachel had made up her mind that once their parents knew, she would go to Quinn, no matter how frightening the idea may be. Her fathers arrived home the night they found out, and Finn left at ten thirty to go home, leaving Rachel in her room listening to music to distract her. She was terrified, she knew her fathers would never kick her out, she'd asked if they would when the glee club found out about Quinn, but she still didn't know what they would think of her. They were worried that Finn's parents would have a heart attack though when they found out.

Rachel cried herself to sleep that night, as she had almost every night since the day after the party, meanwhile across town Finn was wide awake sat on his bed, his mind running a mile a minute. He could tell Kurt knew something was wrong, he was waiting for the knock on his door and his brother to ask if they could talk. A few minutes later Finn opened the door and let Kurt in before he even knocked.

"Finn what's wrong with you? Rachel too, you guys have hardly spoken to any of us in weeks." Kurt said moving to sit on Finn's bed, his brother slumping down beside him. Finn shook his head and let out a sigh. "Finn, I know something's up."

"Kurt, I want to tell you, 'cause I know you'll listen but I just can't." Finn groaned looking down at the floor, his mind running over what his life would be like soon. Kurt patted his shoulder and stood up before heading to the door. "S-she's pregnant Kurt, just don't tell a single soul."

"Finn you know I wont, but I truly hope you and Rachel decide what's best. We'll all support you, whatever it is you decide." He smiled walking through the door to his room, leaving Finn alone again. Finn who's heart was torn in two, who's mind couldn't think of anything but Rachel and his baby. Finn who was seventeen and invincible but with a child on the way, it was a lot to process, all he knew was he would do whatever he could for Rachel and their baby.

Who knew, maybe they'd be a real family one day, Finn sure wished that was the way it would go. It was time to grow up and say goodbye to 'what if' it was time to grow up and be the man he needed to be through this, because what if it was a rough ride coming up? It wasn't supposed to be a smooth ride the whole way there. What if people talked, it was a small town, it didn't matter, the people who talked didn't know anything about his life. The new words were now 'so what'. Because so what if Rachel was having his baby, he'd be with her the whole way and he'd love her and that baby as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. So what if they were only seventeen, it wasn't anyone else's business.

He stood up, took a deep breath and opened his eyes, this was his time to show Lima he wasn't the loser they would label him. When he and Rachel graduated, they would make it to New York, he'd watch their baby when she wanted to go audition, and he'd get a job to earn the money they would need, but right now he was focused on the summer ahead of him. Tomorrow he was up at six for his first twelve hour shift, he needed some sleep.

* * *

Remember to REVIEW guys, and keep on voting for that one shot! :) A few more votes and I'll start work on the winner.

Thanks


	3. The Hardest Part

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

I want you guys to know I want to hear your ideas, seen as you are the ones reading, what do you want to read in this story? Let me know!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Hardest Part

Finn and Rachel sat in the waiting room, awaiting the results of the doctor's test, they were surrounded with pregnant women, some with kids with them, others with their husbands, but they all had something in common, the looks they were shooting at Finn and Rachel. They sat together, Finn's hand holding Rachel's, her head on his shoulder, they didn't care about the looks they were receiving.

"Rachel Berry, the doctor's ready for you and your partner." The nurse said, leading the pair to the doctors office with a smile. They sat down in the designated seats and the nerves started building, the doctor moved some folders and looked up at them.

"Okay, so I think it would be best for me to just get it out of the way, Miss Berry you are in fact pregnant, I'd say only a few weeks but it's there, now the first sonogram we'll do at about five weeks." The doctor announced, Finn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand she gave him a quick, nervous smile before turning back to the doctor. "Have you two thought about what you're going to do with the baby at all?"

"We're keeping it." Rachel answered confidently, she'd made decisions before in her life that she wasn't so sure about, but of this she was sure, she and Finn would raise the baby, and they would stick together through it.

"Alright, well if you're interested and I do highly recommend this for pregnant teenagers, there's an excellent support group held at the clinic every Thursday from four to five." The doctor smiled warily and handed Finn a few booklets and pamphlets. "Now, you need to go to the pharmacy, and get some vitamins, we will give you some for the pregnancy, but just get some general ones for yourself Rachel. And as for you Mr. Hudson we have a fathers support group on Saturdays, you're always welcome. If you two make an appointment out with the ladies at the front, I will see you in a few weeks and we'll get a sonogram done for you, and you can see your baby's heartbeat." The doctor shook their hands before they left, Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they made an appointment for two week from now. Both of them were smiling, as if the knowledge of a sonogram and a doctors appointment made this all slightly easier. Of course now there was the whole thing about telling their parents tonight, they were doing it separately because of schedule conflicts.

"Well those support groups sound helpful at least." Finn commented as he helped Rachel into the car before climbing in and starting the engine.

"We'll have to give up Glee you know, the support group is on Thursdays at four, glee is at three thirty." Rachel sighed, they were going into their senior year when they went back this time and they had to drop the one thing that never failed to make them smile in a rough spot.

"They'll understand, glee is important, but our baby comes first." Finn said, leaning over and kissing her quickly before pulling out and heading to the pharmacy. "So I was thinking, I could get a second job for the summer, make a bit more money to put in the bank for when the baby arrives."

"Finn, you already work twelve hours a day, with Sunday your only day off, you don't need a second job." Rachel smiled slightly her hand moving his hair away from his face, he took her hand in his and locked their fingers together.

"I guess you're right, but I want you and the baby to have it all Rach." She smiled and shook her head.

"I know you do Finn, but seventeen that's a hard task, we want to raise the baby together and we don't even live together, lets figure things like that out first." She said looking at the booklets as Finn pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy. Once they were finished Finn drove Rachel to her house, so she could talk to her fathers. He kissed her goodbye before driving home to see his mom.

Rachel's fathers were sat in the living room when she walked in, they gave her a confused look as she went and sat in the arm chair.

"Rachel, you're home early, is Finn with you?" one of them asked looking into the hallway.

"No, Finn had to go home and talk to his mom." She replied quietly, she was getting so nervous now, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Oh that's nice, so where did you two go today?" her other father asked not looking up from his book.

"… the doctor's office."

Her fathers dropped what they were doing, their books and cups of water dropping to the floor. Rachel cracked, tears streamed down her face, she wished Finn we here right now, he always seemed to calm her down and put her in place.

"Rachel why?"

"… I-I'm… pregnant." She cried, when the words left her mouth her fathers had her in their arms, they'd always been a close family and her fathers had vowed to support her in every milestone in her life, even the rough ones like this.

"Oh Rachel honey, it's okay." One of her fathers said, the other went for the phone to call Finn, for which Rachel was worried seen as she couldn't hear the conversation. "You know your Dad and I will support you and Finn."

"I know Daddy…. But I'm seventeen, just… just don't kick me out." Rachel sobbed, clinging to her father, the pressure on her crushing all rational thought and whatever calm she possessed before.

"Rachel Berry, how dare you even say that, you know we would never kick you out, and even if we did, which we wont, you know for a fact Carole and Burt would kick Kurt into Finn's room for you." Her father chuckled, earning a smile from his daughter, their families were close, always having dinner together and going to movies occasionally, Carole and Burt thought of Rachel as their daughter just as Rachel's parents considered Finn and Kurt their sons. "So, what are you going to do with the baby?"

"W-we want to keep it." Rachel answered sitting up straight next to her dad and wiping her eyes.

"Hmm, okay honey, well, we'll talk more later when Finn gets here, your dad invited him over for the night, just in a separate room from yours, of course."

"Okay Daddy." She breathed, gaining back her breath from crying, her chest hurt but she knew it wouldn't be as hard from now on, telling her fathers had been the scary part for now.

"You and Finn, I have a feeling the baby will be cute." Her dad said as he walked out of the room, leaving Rachel staring in shock at his comment. They took it way too well, she had the best fathers a girl could have, they didn't want to kill Finn, maybe because they loved him almost more than her but still, and they didn't kick her out.

Across town Finn answered the phone to a Mr. Berry, Rachel had told her fathers and it was his turn to tell his mom and Burt before going to Rachel's house. He had sat and rehearsed what he would say to his parents, he'd had this talk with his mom a year ago, she had to be fed up with him by now. Striding into the kitchen he waited at the door, his mom and Burt looking at him.

"We need to talk," he announced taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's important."

"Okay Finn, come on we'll all go sit in the living room, anything to help you." Burt replied walking to Finn and putting a hand on his shoulder leading him and Carole to the living room. "So what's wrong kid?"

"I-I messed up, now you have every right to be mad at me but let me explain first. The week you guys were away, Kurt and I threw a party the last day of school, now before you get mad at Kurt it was my idea. But anyways, there was booze… and we drank a lot and it was confusing. Now three weeks later I'm telling you about it, but that's not the important thing," Finn said hurriedly, not able to look his parents in the eye.

"Finn what's going on?" Carole asked taking Burt's hand for support. That's when the first of Finn's tears rolled down his cheek.

"I made a mistake mom, I should have known better… we were drunk and thoughtless and now we're in a mess… I don't know how to say it, without it hurting, and I don't know what to do, I picked up extra hours for more money, because we went to the doctor's office today just to make sure… and… well Rachel's pregnant… three weeks with my baby." He broke down unable to look at his parents in fear of them getting angry with him, but there was only silence. Burt couldn't speak and Carole stood up to sit next to her son, her arms wrapped around him. "Just don't be mad with me,… it was an accident,… but I'm going to take care of the baby and Rachel, I'm getting a second job along with the one I've got, and I'm saving every penny… I don't know what's gonna happen… but we're keeping the baby."

"Oh Finn… we're not mad… shocked maybe and a little disappointed maybe, do Rachel's fathers know?" Carole asked quietly her chin on Finn's shoulder her hand rubbing his back as he cried into his hands.

"Y-yeah, she told them, they said they're supporting her through it, and they want me to spend the night there… mom I'm so sorry." He sobbed, his body shaking with emotions, obviously this wouldn't be easy, but if he and Rachel stood by each other and had their parents support it would be a hell of a lot easier than if they didn't.

"Honey, go get a bag together, we'll be behind you two the whole way… no matter what." Carole smiled softly and kissed his head before standing up with Burt and moving back to the kitchen. Finn took a breath, the weight off of his chest before down to his room to find Kurt and Mercedes in the lounge watching TV.

"Hey Finn." They smiled as he gave them a small smile back before joining them on the sofa.

"Hey guys, you staying the night Mercedes?" he asked looking to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah I am, it's my turn on the sofa." She laughed patting his back, he shook his head and leant back.

"Take my bed, save yourself the back ache, I won't be here tonight anyways." He replied twisting his hands nervously his mind was everywhere, yet he couldn't help but help everyone else first.

"You sure Finn?" she asked looking at his face, she could tell there was something wrong but didn't dwell on it as Finn stood up and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"I'm sure, the sheets and everything are new on today so got for it." Finn answered walking into his room to grab a duffle bag, his wallet and some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. He walked out and waved to Kurt and Mercedes before jogging up the stairs. "Have fun tonight you two."

"Finn call us if you need anything okay?" Burt called as Finn yanked open the door, he spun around to face his step-father and walked over to him, his arms wrapping around Burt tightly.

"Thanks Burt." He said simply before leaving to his car. Stopping at the store he picked up roses and a tub of ice cream before going to Rachel house. When he arrived he was pulled into the arms of Rachel's fathers, the released him and gave him a simple smile, gesturing up stairs. Finn nodded and walked towards Rachel's room and knocked on the door, she gave him a small smile when he stepped in, he held the roses and ice cream up and smiled. "Peace offering."

* * *

Hey guys, quick reminder to REVIEW :) it makes me happy haha. If you Gleek's want a good laugh search in google My Life Is Glee and it's a tumblr so it's just hilarious.

I want to know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see and don't want to see in your reviews, because your opinion matters :)

Thanks


	4. First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**So, as for the question of "why not use the morning after pill? In writting this story so far, I hadn't thought of that, honestly it had slipped my mind that the morning after pill exists, plus if they used that, there would be no story. :) So hopefully that answers your questions.**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Time

Rachel and Finn sat waiting to be called for the first ultrasound, Rachel was running on low energy from baby symptoms but Finn was on edge and once they were done here they would be meeting Quinn for lunch. Quinn and Rachel had become closer having spent a lot of time together when Rachel needed it. When they were called in Finn helped Rachel onto the bed before sitting down and taking her hand, they were nervous, Rachel was only five weeks along but a heartbeat meant that baby was growing, living.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him looking at his face as he kissed her hand, he looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, but I'm excited too, what about you?" he replied his free hand moving the hair out of her face and his thumb rubbing her cheek, she smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm terrified, truth be told." She answered quietly as the nurse walked in, the nurse shook their hands before she sat in the stool on the other side of the bed by the machine. Rachel focused on Finn while the nurse set the machine on and put the gel on her stomach, he was focusing on the screen.

"Now you guys won't be able to hear the heartbeat, but if you look, right here…" she pointed to the screen where there was a small flickering in the black and white image. "… this is the heart, and it's beating well."

Rachel and Finn were silent, looking at the screen, there was nothing more than a white circle in a black space, but the flickering made it all much more real. Finn smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand when the nurse turned the machine off and cleaned the gel from Rachel's stomach. They'd seen the baby's heartbeat, nothing more but even that meant the baby was alive and theirs.

Meet Quinn for lunch had gone from lunch to looking at cribs and clothes and Finn was lost. He agreed with every word they said only because he had no idea what any of it meant, organic mattresses, cotton clothing not polyester blend, it wasn't an easy thing to understand. They were just browsing for now but apparently it was best to do it now, and decide later. He didn't understand how Quinn knew this she didn't keep hers but he wasn't going to say anything he just appreciated her help. Outside of their parents only Kurt and Quinn knew about Finn and Rachel's situation, and it would stay that way until at least the end of summer.

With that said summer flew by and soon enough it was a week to go until the start of their senior year, along with that Finn and Rachel's stress was building, but they were handling it well, Finn had all but moved into the Berry household to be with Rachel and today was the last ultrasound before school began. Rachel was ten weeks along.

Today they sat and waited for the nurse knowing that today they would see a baby, not just a flicker. Once again Rachel was on the bed with Finn in the chair beside her holding her hand in both of his. The nurse came in and smiled when she saw the two of them, they had the same nurse both times now and she was great with them, she'd had her first child at seventeen too. Rachel flinched at the gel, but both hers and Finn's heads turned to the screen immediately.

There on the screen was the outline of their baby, the nurse pointed out everything on the screen, but only Rachel truly heard it, Finn was looking at the screen, tears filling his eyes. Rachel smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You okay?" she asked him as a tear fell, she was having a hard time controlling her emotions now too looking at Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm fine. I love you." He said simply, kissing her forehead before looking back to the screen.

"I take it Daddy here will want pictures?" The nurse asked smiling at Finn as he nodded his head.

"Please." He replied, his voice cracking slightly. The nurse smiled and cleaned Rachel off before printing the pictures off and handing them to Finn.

"So you two are back at school in a week right?" she asked filling in some forms quickly.

"Yeah, any advice for us?" Finn chuckled standing up and stretching.

"Whatever anyone says, don't listen to them. It's your life not theirs and unless they're in the same predicament, they have no right to judge. It isn't important for them to know anything. But I don't suppose you have to worry much about people saying anything to you Rachel with Finn here around." The nurse laughed and patted Finn's back before heading to the door. "I'll see you guys again in a month."

"We're in glee, it doesn't matter how big I am people are gonna talk." Finn sighed, linking arms with Rachel as they walked out to his car, they went for a drive, just sitting in silence holding hands, they would sign along to songs that came on the radio, and laughed and joked around. Like they were a normal, stress fee teenage couple.

"Finn, do you want a girl or a boy?" Rachel asked looking over at Finn and then to the cup holder where Finn had stuck one of the ultrasound pictures.

"I'd like a girl, boys grow away from their parents too quickly, I wanna be the dad my little girl comes to when she's sad, I want to brag about my daughter when she's in high school. With a son, they just grow away sooner. But none of that makes a difference as long as our baby is healthy." He smiled, not looking away from the road but instead moving his hand to her stomach. "What about you Rach, what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me, not at all." She replied, her hands moving to cover Finn's, he'd been so good to her this summer and so honest about his feelings that she had never felt closer to a person like she did with Finn, she loved him and they were having a baby together, the thought really did make her smile.

"I know it's a bit soon, but I just want to say, I like the name Autumn."

"That's a beautiful name Finn." Rachel had to smile because it was the little things Finn said about the baby that made her truly know he would stick around. "How about, if the baby is a boy I pick the name, and if the baby is a girl, your name goes?"

"You have yourself a deal Rachel." He laughed pulling into her driveway and waiting for her to get out. She walked around to his side and he rolled the window down and leaned out to kiss her, his hand cupping her face. Tonight was one of the nights where Finn was at home and not staying at Rachel's a night of tossing and turning until sleep found him.

The hours turned into days, and the days into a week, and as promised Finn lead Rachel through the hallways to her every class, making sure no one touched her or even brushed her arm, he even took a slushie facial from a member of the football team. All in all he had one of the best days of high school already.

The one thing that really got Finn and Rachel down were the Glee club sign up sheets, knowing the support group was on Thursdays made it impossible for them to join. They would miss that more than anything the school had to offer. Rachel and Finn acted as normal as possible that day, it wasn't an easy task but no task in high school was easy. They were doing great fooling almost everybody, everybody but one Mr. Schuester, he'd noticed the fire was missing from their eyes, it wasn't hard to notice when he paid attention in Spanish.

"Finn, Rachel, looking forward to seeing you guys at rehearsal tomorrow." He'd smiled as they left class, they simply sighed and carried on walking.

"Should we tell him or just not show up?" Finn asked as he waited for Rachel at her locker at the end of the day.

"We should probably tell him we wont be there, if he asks why, which he probably will, we tell him that too, Mr. Schue listens." She replied holding her binder to her chest and walking with him back to Mr. Schuesters office.

"Oh hey again guys, ideas already Rachel?" he asked with a smile at the two of them, Finn and Rachel shuffled into the room and shut the door behind them.

"No, not exactly Mr. Schue, it's about glee though." Rachel sighed and looked down shaking her head.

"Alright, what about it?"

"We kinda can't be in it anymore Mr. Schue." Finn added, his hands in his pockets, Will face dropped slightly he was losing his main leads.

"Well why's that? You two love it."

"We do love it, and if we had another choice we wouldn't leave, it's just we have a more important thing to go to on Thursdays now sir." Rachel replied looking up at Finn as if to say 'help me'.

"See Mr. Schue, something happened this summer that made being in Glee this year too hard to juggle, we had to make other commitments." Finn added looking around the room and taking a breath.

"Guys you can explain everything to me, I'm not going to judge you."

"Well Mr. Schue we have to drop glee to go to a new and expectant parent support group on Thursdays." Rachel rushed out sinking into a desk.

"Wait… are you two serious? Rachel are you pregnant?" Will asked, confused and shocked, Rachel didn't seem the type to even go there without planning ahead, and Finn was just a confused quarterback.

"Yes… two months." She sighed before taking another big breath.

"Well if you want… if it make it easier for you, I could move practices to Tuesdays?" he replied warily, not sure what to do or say.

"I have football that day Mr. Schue." Finn answered simply ruffling his hair.

"What about Wednesdays? We can work with Wednesdays, you can stay in glee and you can make it to those support group meetings, how does that sound?"

"You'd do that for us Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, looking up into his face, he had a soft smile on his face as he nodded, Finn had a small grin plastered on his face.

"Of course I would, you have to have some way to let your hormones out Rachel, a person like you can't keep those bottled up." Will chuckled, standing up and shaking his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make it to try outs. Practice is on Wednesday, don't be late."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." The replied in unison, Finn drove Rachel home and told her he'd be by later to spend the night, and that she needed to help him with his homework. They were both so happy that they could keep glee in their lives, after all it was what made them who they were today, and if not for glee, there would be no them as a couple, and certainly no baby. Now it was all just a matter of time till the whole school found out and ridiculed and judged them. But the nurse was right, until they know how it feels to be in their shoes, he and Rachel shouldn't care.

* * *

Please review, give me ides, what you liked, what you didn't like, if you loved it or hated it, whatever you think about it. But remember I do want to hear from YOU! Seen as you're reading it it only seems fitting to ask for ideas from you so let me have them, throw them at me like a freezing cold, grape slushie, I thrive on that.


	5. There Goes My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Five:

"Okay guys, we need song ideas, the silence isn't going to win us sectionals, it wont even please people at invitationals." Will sighed his hand knotted in his hair as he paced. The group looked around and Puck's hand shot up.

"Mr. Schue, seen as Rachel isn't shooting out ideas, I have one." He announced collecting glances from the whole group before adding. "… come to think of it where is Rachel, she's fifteen minutes late."

"She had to talk to Miss. Pillsbury about something." Finn replied, avoiding looks. He looked at Will to help him and raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter, she'll show up, now go on Puck what's your song suggestion?" he saved, Finn let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into his seat, but it didn't go unnoticed, the group just didn't say anything.

"Tik Tok by Kesha, catchy song, I'm pretty sure it would win us sectionals for sure, Regionals maybe if we pump it up." Pick grinned, causing the girls to roll their eyes. "Don't act like you females don't dance to that when you're alone. And if you smart asses have anything better, I'd love to hear it… yeah that's what I thought, you have nothing."

"… what about a country song?" Finn asked quietly, looking around slowly.

"What song did you have in mind Finn?" Will asked, curious as to what Finn had to add.

"There Goes My Life, by Kenny Chesney." He replied shrugging and looking towards the door hoping Rachel would walk in.

"Dude, that's a song about a high school guy with a kid. I mean it's a great song it just doesn't relate." Puck commented, looking at Finn as if he was insane.

"And drinking all the time and waking up 'feeling like P-Diddy' relates? Face it Noah, stuff happens in high school and though drinking and partying is part of it there are bigger problems out there." Rachel's voice added as she walked through the door to sit beside Finn.

"Okay guys, calm down on the debating, we have a debate club if you have to join that so be it. But Rachel's right Puck, there are bigger things that relate to high school students. Do any of you have any other ideas? If not we'll try and work with both Finn and Puck's choices until something else comes along." Will stated, looking at his students, all of them seeming distracted, what a great way to start the year. "Finn, Puck, get a number together by next week, that way you can both do your songs and we can choose the one we think is better."

The rest of the rehearsal was spent going over ideas for costumes and sets for sectionals and regionals, and the group shooting odd looks at Finn and Rachel, one being both of them were quiet and that for Rachel was hard, and the second being that Rachel didn't look right, she looked tired. Will could see a hard year ahead, and a definitely a stressful one.

"Any questions before we leave?"

"Why has rehearsal been changed to Wednesday?" Mercedes asked, slightly confused.

"Well it's just easier, Thursdays had too much going on."

"Oh, okay." After that the group was dismissed, Will watched on as Finn and Rachel waited by the door until the room had cleared out before Finn lead Rachel out, a smile on his face. With a sigh he walked out of the room and flipped the light off before closing the door behind him.

As Puck finished his song the group burst into cheers and applause, he high fived Rachel and Finn as he sat down behind them and ushered Finn to the front. The group clapped and cheered for him and it was apparent he was nervous, he made this too obvious people would clue in, no doubt they wouldn't anyways, but he was scared of what they would say to Rachel, she was… over emotional right now, and he was worried about her.

"Okay Finn whenever you're ready." Will said watching his student, seeing the pain and worry glazed in his eyes, Finn took a deep breath and pushed away from the piano as the music started.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

[Chorus:]  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

[Chorus:]  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

[Chorus:]  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.

By the end of the song, Finn was taking deep breathe so he wouldn't cry, his eyes closed and his hands balled up in fists by his sides. The whole group were stood up cheering and clapping for him, Quinn even rushed up to hug him quick as he opened his eyes.

"You did good Finn. But, I think they might have caught on. Just get ready to explain if they ask." She whispered as they both went and sat in their empty seats. He took Rachel's hand as all eyes turned to them.

"So… what exactly is going on with you two? You were distant ever since the party, now this, we're all your friends you can tell us." Mercedes said, all of them but Kurt and Quinn nodded, still looking at the pair.

"Guys, you really don't need to know do you? It is theirs to share if and when they want." Will added cautiously, looking from Finn and Rachel to the others.

"No… Mr. Schue, they have a point, plus this could affect sectionals, even regionals." Rachel replied, looking at Finn and receiving a nod. "You're right, we have been distant since the party and we have good reason, we found out two weeks after that… I'm pregnant, and well we're keeping the baby. I'm saying this because the baby is due in April and Regionals if we get there is only a few months later." The group sat open mouthed at what they were hearing, drama encircled their glee club, but this coming from Rachel was the last thing they ever expected. What Rachel and Finn hadn't expected was the group accepting this and hugging them as a whole group in support. Will smiled, the amount of support his club gave to it's members was astonishing, he felt like he wouldn't get used to it.

After Rachel had confessed their secret going to glee was easier, every week they went and had fun, then the next day they would go to the support group. It went like this for the next month and a half, sectionals was coming up in December it was now almost November and soon enough Rachel would be showing. Out of the whole school, eleven people knew; the glee club and Mr. Schue, it wouldn't be like that for long now. Rachel was worried about more people finding out, and Finn although over worked and tired still managed to help Rachel with everything, including avoiding people and making it to class on time.

When Finn couldn't do it, Quinn or Puck would step in and get her where she needed to be, Kurt and Mercedes helped with baby items and even put together a baby shower, after much convincing. The group was working as a whole to make this easy on Rachel, seen as she was sick a decent amount of time and emotional with hormones. It was tough, she and Finn were still applying for university and deciding whether or not to actually go right away. They were under so much stress that at times it just seemed like one of them would snap, they argued now and then but Finn always came back apologizing if Rachel didn't beat him to it. It was just a rollercoaster every day for them, Finn had even walked out and hadn't spoken to Rachel in a week, hadn't gone to school or called, he'd come back and told Rachel everything that was on his mind; his worry for their unborn baby, his thoughts on renting a small place for themselves, more ideas for names and everything else in between.

They were set for another appointment in the last week of November to find out the gender of the baby. Days went by and each day got harder, more stressful but the pair managed, Finn was working two jobs now, one after school and then the same one at Hummel Auto Shop for twelve hours every day on the weekend, he was over tired and Rachel was over emotional, it made for an electric pair most days. Nothing seemed to be easy, but then again no one had said it would be, but in another five months they would have their baby home with them and it would get somewhat easier then, they hoped.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading, make sure you review. Tell my your opinion on the story :) and your ideas.

P.S: hoping to have the Epilogue to Not All Dreams Come True up tomorrow? If other plans aren't made.


	6. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

IMPORTANT: The waiting room scene lead by Kurt and the New Directions was writen hpfangurl12993. All credit goes to her for that scene and I hope you enjoy it, I maybe hope to work more with her in the near future :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Time

The sonogram in November declared the baby a girl, Rachel and Finn had sat speechless, smiles on their faces. In the first week of December they decided on the name; Wynter Mae Hudson. Finn, Rachel and the New Directions went on that December to win Sectionals and progress to Regionals. They hadn't expected what would come in the middle of January, on the second week back to school.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled rushing over to where Rachel had fainted, she lay on the floor unconscious her hands covering her stomach. "Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted, as Kurt rushed outside already on his cell phone, the whole club was rushing around trying to help, Puck sat with Finn on the floor, his hand on his friends shoulder as Finn grasped Rachel's hand, tears streaking down his face.

"Kurt's calling the ambulance and Quinn and Mercedes are waiting for them outside. Rachel and the baby will be fine Finn, you just… gotta stay strong man." Puck said quietly as Will came and knelt on Finn's other side.

"Puck's right Finn, just stay strong and hold her hand, it'll be fine." He commented hurriedly, as they heard sirens outside getting louder and louder. A minute later the paramedics rushed into the room with a gurney, they loaded Rachel up carefully and gestured for Finn to follow them. As they passed through the halls Will and Finn pushed people out of the way as they watched what was happening, neither of them had expected what came next.

"Everybody! Out of the way! Now unless you want to become my new personal slaves and I do mean slaves." Sue's voice rang out through the megaphone she held as she walked the opposite way, each and every kid moved back into their classrooms. She gave a soft, sympathetic, forced smile to Finn as he rushed by.

"Okay son, we're going to need to know some stuff to make sure we do the best for your girlfriend here alright?" the paramedic said to Finn as they sat down and he went to work.

"Yes sir, anything to help her and our baby." Finn replied never once looking away from Rachel.

"First off, what's your name?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson."

"Alright Finn, so obviously your girlfriend's pregnant, how far along is she?"

"Rachel, she's six months sir."

"Okay, and how old are the two of you?"

"We're seventeen."

"Thank you Finn." After that the ride was silent, the paramedic did his job, Finn just held Rachel's hand like he said he would, they were supporting each other every step of the way, he wasn't letting her down when she needed him the most. When they arrived to the hospital they were rushed inside, Finn heard only a few words spoken 'operating room immediately.'

Within half an hour the room was ready and Rachel was on the table, a blue divider hiding everything from her stomach down, they were performing an emergency c-section without it the baby wouldn't make it and it would be risky for Rachel. Finn was fighting back his emotions as he held on to Rachel's hand, his heart was breaking and this time she wasn't awake to tell him to relax, that everything would be okay. He didn't pay attention to the surgery, he quietly begged for Rachel to wake up and for their baby to be okay, he begged and begged.

"It's a girl. But we need her in the NICU right now, or she won't make it." The doctor said, causing Finn's damn to burst, he fell forward his head on Rachel's arm as he cried, the sobs ripping through his chest. "Mr. Hudson, can I speak to you outside please?"

"Yeah…"

"Mr. Hudson, with your daughter being three months premature, she will have to be on life support for a while, and she'll be in the NICU for a while. As for Ms. Berry, she'll be fine, you can go see her in about an hour once she's stabilized in her room." The doctor explained, shaking Finn's hand as he was rocked with tremors. When the doctor had left Finn fell to his knees, his hands in his hair and his heart shattering. He slowly made his way towards the waiting room where he'd been told the rest of the club was waiting for news, he wiped his face clean and took a few breath before walking through into the waiting room. The whole club looked up when they saw him walk in.

"How is she?"

"How's the baby?"

Questions were fired from all over until Will stood up.

"Guys slow down, let Finn explain." He said, as he sat back down the whole room going silent.

"Well, Rachel is fine, they're stitching her up and sending her to a room, and it's a girl. She's three months premature so she's way too early, she's sick so she'll be in the NICU on life support for a while." Finn explained, his eyes closing from the pain that blanketed him, the rest of the club was speechless, they simply all stood up and embraced Finn in a huge group hug. Some were fighting tears, others just couldn't speak. When they pulled away Finn looked at them and left without another word, he headed towards the front desk to ask where Rachel would be put up.

The doctors then explained more to him, how Rachel would be in here for at least two weeks, how their baby would be kept in here for at least three months to make sure she grew fully. They also explained how he and Rachel wouldn't see the baby for a week. They were the parents to a baby they had yet to meet, who he already loved more than life but she was still a stranger to him. His heart just kept on breaking, it broke more when he walked in to see Rachel looking out of the window and crying, her face streaked with tears. Meanwhile in the waiting room…

Silence came across the remaining members of New Directions, the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital around them falling on deaf ears. Scattered around the waiting room the ten students were all taking different approaches on handling the news, but the one thing that remained the same were the words Finn had just spoke.

Premature. Too early. Sick. Here for months. Life support.

What were they going to do?

"This is bad." Tina was the first to speak.

Will sighed and nodded. "It's certainly not a good sign."

"Poor Finn and Rachel." Artie said sadly.

"They must be so scared." Quinn mumbled.

Mercedes looked up. "We have to do something."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mike questioned. The silence came again, each of them thinking as hard as they could on how to solve this problem. But for once they couldn't find any answers. The glee club had finally run into a problem they weren't able to solve.

Finally, Santana let out a haggard breath and rose from where she had been sitting between Matt and Brittany.

"Well sitting around here moping on our asses isn't going to help anything. We're better than this, we just have to pull our heads out of our asses and figure it out." she huffed, frustrated.

"Santana's right." Kurt agreed, sitting up from the uncomfortable couch he had been lounging on. "We can do this. We just have to figure out what our strengths are and use them."

"Obviously I rock at being a badass." Puck spoke up with a grin.

Quinn smacked his arm while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"As enlightening as that is," he said dryly. "-perhaps we should focus on something _useful_."

Puck scoffed. "Please. My awesome, not to mention good looks, is always an advantage."

"Moving on…" Kurt turned to look at the rest of the group members one by one. "Artie, you and the jazz band can make a CD of soft music to play for the baby. I read that music stimulates brain activity in infants and sooths them. Tina, Mercedes, this child is going to need any and everything. You two are on shopping duty with me for furniture and other necessities. Quinn, you can design the nursery at our house for the baby. Puck, Matt, and Mike will handle most of the manual labor, and I expect no slacking on the paint job boys. Santana and Brittany, you two can cover toys and clothes." He glanced at the teacher last. "Mr. Schue, Rachel and Finn are going to need as much support and strength as they can get, and I think you more than any of us are going to be valued as their voice of serenity and wisdom."

Will nodded as the others murmured their agreement.

"Good. Other than that I think we should organize shifts so Rachel and Finn are never here alone. Even if one of us is just sitting alone in the waiting room for hours, they'll need around the clock support. Also, this way they'll be able to get some rest while we keep an eye on the baby for them."

"I think that's a great idea Kurt." Will said with a firm grasp on the boy's shoulder.

"Not to bring a damper to the plan, but how are we supposed to stay here at night and go to school everyday?" Artie finally spoke up.

"I've pulled plenty of all nighters, I can manage it." Puck told them. "Besides, I sleep during math everyday anyway."

"Yeah, same here. I can take night shifts too." Santana volunteered.

Brittany smiled. "Red bull is good and it makes you not even like sleep!"

A few looks were given to her but nobody bothered to say anything. It was obvious that Brittany wouldn't be handling any shifts on her own.

"I slept on a futon for almost a year when we lived with my grandparents." Mike announced. "I can handle crashing on a waiting room couch for a while."

"My family used to go camping a lot, so we have plenty of sleeping bags and stuff." Matt put in. "I'll bring them along next time."

"We'll pack overnight bags and changes of clothes when we come." Tina decided. "The hospital bathrooms aren't that bad."

"And it's not like they can kick us out." Mercedes agreed. "I mean, we're family. And family's got each other's back."

"All the time." Quinn nodded. "No matter what."

"We can do this." Kurt said firmly.

Finn and Rachel looked up from each other's eyes when their friends walked in, they had hardly spoken to one another in two hours, just sat together. This would be hard, but with their friends and family beside them it seemed easier to manage. Not long after the group entered Finn and Rachel's parents rushed in hugging their kids to them tightly.

"So how long until you can see her and cuddle her?" Carole asked sitting on the end or Rachel's bed when it was just the three of them.

"A week until we can see her, at least a month until we can hold her." Rachel replied quietly, cringing until Finn took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It'll be okay you two, we just have to hope for the best." Carole said as she stood up and moved towards the door. "We'll all be in the waiting room if you need us, you have fifteen people out there for support just call and we'll be right in."

"Thanks mom." Finn sighed as the door closed behind his mother, her turned to Rachel and kiss her gently. "I love you, so much and I promise we'll make it through this, we'll be a family, you, Wynter and me, Rachel, we'll have it all I'll make sure of it."

"I love you too Finn, promise me you wont leave me tonight." She replied in a whisper, gripping Finn's hand tighter. He shook his head and moved to lay beside her on the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it, and just think, in a few days we can go see our baby girl, we can finally meet her Rach, now it might not be easy, but we've got each other and everyone else behind us."

"You're right, I can't wait to meet her."

"I have my moments sometimes you know, but rest Rachel, you're probably tired."

That night Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms on the small hospital bed, while on the ward above them their daughter was thriving for life, and while outside their room the glee club and their parents slept on the floor, in the chairs, on the person next to them, none of them leaving that night. It would be a long, rough road from now on but the support that surrounded that road was immense, Rachel and Finn would never stand alone, and in return Finn and Rachel would make sure that whenever their friends needed help, they'd be there.

* * *

So now that the baby is here, what are your thoughts? Tell me everything!

Review! :)


	7. Always

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Six: Always

Today marked a full week since Wynter was born, today Finn rolled Rachel down the hallways towards the NICU in a wheelchair to see their baby girl. When Rachel had, had some time in there Finn was taking their parents in to see Wynter and then the glee members in pairs. They didn't know what to expect but they'd been waiting restlessly for this moment for days, counting down the seconds until this moment. The nurse met the two of them outside the room she led them in to see their baby for the first time, they were silent when they reached the small incubator that housed Wynter.

Inside the clear case was a tiny, tiny baby small enough to fit into Finn's hand, she was hooked up to wires and monitors with tubes in her nose and pads on her chest, she never made a single sound, and when the nurse left, the only sound was the monitors beeping.

"S-she's just so small." Rachel said after a few minutes, her voice cracking as she fought back tears.

"And she's all ours." Finn replied as he knelt beside Rachel to take her hand, through the tears lined in his eyes there was a small smile on his face, a smile full of pride, and joy.

"Do you think she'll be okay Finn?" Rachel asked quietly, lacing her fingers tightly with Finn's. She watched his free hand gently lay onto the side of the incubator and his smile grow a little.

"I think so, if she's anything like her mom she wont let anything stop her, early birth or not." He answered turning his head towards Rachel and placing a small kiss on her lips. "We're in it together all three of us, like a real family, how's that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." They fell into silence again for a few minutes neither of them looking away from their tiny daughter in the incubator. Until Finn's soft, quiet voice sung familiar words still looking to Wynter.

_This is the start  
This is your heart  
This is the day you were born  
This is the sun  
These are your lungs  
This is the day you were born_

And I am always yours

After the first verse and chorus Rachel joined in, and Finn looked to her with a smile on his face, his heart beating faster from truly singing in months.

_These are the scars  
Deep in your heart  
This is the place you were born  
This is the hole  
Where most of your soul  
Comes ripping out  
From the places you've been torn_

And it is always yours  
But I am always yours

Hallelujah!  
I'm caving in  
Hallelujah!  
I'm in love again  
Hallelujah!  
I'm a wretched man  
Hallelujah!  
Every breath is a second chance

And it is always yours  
And I am always yours

Rachel finished in harmony with Finn, tears blurring her vision as he squeezed her hand, bringing it to his lips before he stood up. The left the room silently, looking back from the door at all of the incubators in there, of all the tiny infants some who were left alone by parents who didn't want them, others who were orphaned, each and every one of them sick or dying. Finn took a detour towards the waiting room before he took Rachel back to her room. Sat in the old vinyl chairs were their parents and friends, not to mention their mentor, they all smiled when they saw the couple walk in with their own genuine smiles on their faces.

"So did you see her?"

"What's she look like?"

"I bet she's like her mom."

"Can we see her?"

"Guys, you can't keep bombarding them with words when they come in here." Will said earning chuckles from Finn and Rachel's parents.

"Sorry Mr. Schue. Sorry Guys." The group chorused, by now it was perfectly rehearsed.

"It's okay guys, and yes we saw her." Rachel smiled looking up at Finn who's face was lit up with pride.

"I'll take you guys to see her after I get Rachel back to her room, but only two at a time unless it's our parents." Finn explained before they all launched into conversation. It was half an hour later when Finn kissed Rachel before leaving their room to find the others, with a promise of he'd be back when everyone had met Wynter.

The last person in was Will, he and Finn walked towards the NICU ward. Finn watched apprehensively as his mentor looked into the clear case that was keeping his daughter alive, Will turned to him and pulled Finn into his arms.

"Congratulations Finn." He said simply patting Finn on the back as he pulled away. Finn told Will about the babies who were alone, about how only six of them in here had families who visited them and Will looked around into the incubators with nameless babies within them.

"Some are born from single mothers who didn't make it, others from families who didn't want them, or couldn't look after them. It's pretty sad really thinkin' about it these tiny babies, they have no parents or no family, I couldn't imagine my baby being in here alone with only the nurses." Finn said, shaking his head as he sat in the seat beside Wynter's incubator his hand on the glass as Will smiled sadly at the small babies. Not long after they left the NICU and Finn went back to Rachel as Will went back to the waiting room to designate first shifts to the kids.

That night Finn was back and forth from his and Rachel's room, the waiting room and the NICU ward. Puck was on the first night shift there in the waiting room camped on the vinyl sofa in a sleeping bag, the next day after school it would be Kurt along with Finn and Rachel's school work because the two were determined to graduate and make a life for themselves and their daughter.

The next day when Kurt came by he helped Finn with homework while Rachel did hers, the days in the hospital were long and tiring. The time with Wynter sped by too quickly, yet the day until they could touch her, hold her were still miles away, and it hurt the young parents more than they let on. When everyone left their room for the night Rachel would cry herself to sleep, Finn would hold it in, but it hurt him, like a stabbing wound in his chest when he thought about it all.

"She's going to look like her mommy." Kurt smiled as the three of them sat by Wynter's incubator.

"I think so too." Finn smiled, a genuine smile, it seemed when he was around his daughter everything was easy.

"I doubt it you guys." Rachel laughed as they went into a deeper conversation about how she'd sing like her mother, how she'd look like her mother.

"But I refuse to let her dress like her mother. Uncle Kurt is not letting that happen, no offense Rachel, I mean you look great it's just she's related to me so she is going to dress like a superstar." Kurt explained, grinning when they all looked back into the incubator to see Wynter's tiny hand move.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Finn asked as he took Rachel's hand.

"I'm not sure, if she can that means she can hear when Noah swears so let him know swearing is now off limits when he's in here." Rachel commented as they stood up to leave. At the door they looked back to their baby before walking with Kurt to get food from the cafeteria.

Weeks began to pass slowly in the hospital, Rachel was discharged from the hospital but they kept her and Finn in a room near to the NICU so they didn't have to be far away from Wynter. Today was finally the day they could go and hold their baby girl who was now breathing on her own and crying loudly. Rachel and Finn walked hand in hand to the ward and smiled when they saw the familiar nurse stood by Wynter's incubator.

"She's been waiting for you two." She said with a smile as Rachel and Finn came and stood beside her.

"We would have come sooner but we had homework to do and we're getting a little behind." Rachel smiled, looking up at Finn who was stood behind her his arms around her waist.

"That's fine, so I assume you want to hold her?" The nurse asked with a knowing smile as the young parents faces lit up. She moved the monitors and slowly lifted the side of the incubator, her hands carefully reaching in to pick Wynter up. Finn sat down in the chair with Rachel on his lap as the nurse handed the tiny baby to her mother. She was so small, so fragile looking, but the smiles on her parents' faces were the biggest in months. The nurse handed Rachel a small bottle of milk for her to feed Wynter with and Finn watched her as she carefully held their daughter. His finger ran carefully over her head over and over again, the nurse smiled and walked over to her desk on the other end of the room to leave the small family alone for a while.

When it was Finn's turn to hold Wynter he tucked her into his left arm and held his other around Rachel and gave her a quick kiss before kissing the top of Wynters head carefully. The two of them had waited days for this very moment, to hold their baby in their arms, to know what it felt like to truly be parents. This tiny baby was theirs to cherish, to nurture and care for, to love and to guide and nothing was getting in their way of doing that, premature or not Wynter was their baby and they loved her unconditionally, from the first sonogram, the first tiny movement and first sight.

* * *

So they finally met their baby! What are your thoughts?

I also want to give a shout out to my neice and her parents, (my inspiration) happy first birthday Wynter :) We're thankful you're here


	8. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

TWO MORE CHAPTERS GUYS :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Making Plans

Rachel and Finn were sat holding Wynter in the NICU she was growing well but she still needed to be in here for a little longer. The small family sat the same way every time Rachel and Finn came to see Wynter; Finn would sit with Rachel in his lap and they would take turns holding Wynter. Kurt was insistent on catching every moment so whoever was on a shift at staying there had a camera and had to take at least ten worthy pictures each time. Will and Emma would stop by and help them with school work when needed and behind their back the glee club was constructing a nursery with Burt.

Every day as Wynter grew stronger more planes were made; University, a house, a job, a family.

"So I was thinking, you got accepted to a university in New York, and I think we should go for it. At the end of the summer we'll move there and start a life, I'll get a job here and do odd jobs all summer then by the end we should have enough to buy an apartment instead of rent." Finn said as he and Rachel were sat holding their daughter.

"Apartments in New York are expensive Finn." Rachel replied, kissing his cheek as he watched Wynter.

"Well I have almost forty thousand saved up, my dad left me twenty thousand when he died and ever since I was five each year my grandparents would each give me a thousand, plus with all the work I can find, Rachel we could do it, and when you finish university you can audition and I can attend night school. I'm not going to be a Lima Loser all my life, I want bigger and better things for us."

"I know you do, and you know what Finn we can try, and if it doesn't work out, we'll try again." Rachel smiled leaning up to kiss Finn deeply, he'd done everything he could to prove himself to Rachel and he'd done it long ago when he didn't leave when they found out they were having a baby. Now he was determined to have Rachel go for her dream at any cost, each day she fell more and more in love with this boy and he didn't realize it. He smiled at her when she pulled away, both of them breathless as he held Wynter to his chest, above his heart.

"You have no idea how much I love both of you, and Rach, I intend to marry you one day, just a warning." He announced stroking his finger over Wynter's head carefully as he watched her. Rachel sat silently, tears filling her eyes from hearing his words, speechless. "I'm thinking you not talking as a bad thing? You always talk so… what did I do this time?"

"nothing Finn, me being quiet was a good thing this time."

"Dear god thank you… sorry, I didn't mean to sound that relieved."

"It's fine you lug, I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back." Rachel laughed handing Wynter to Finn and walking out of the room towards the cafeteria. Finn was left looking at his daughter who's tiny hand was just wrapped around the end of his finger.

"You know what, at first I thought I'd made a mistake getting your mom pregnant, but I don't think that anymore, you're not a mistake at all." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving his daughter for a moment. "And I promise I'm going to make sure you grow up happy, healthy and never get a boyfriend, and I promise that I'll love you no matter what."

Rachel walked in with the nurse and they stood at the door listening to Finn carefully, he hadn't even noticed them come in, they were both smiling at him as Quinn ran up behind them and snapped a picture.

"That marks five." She whispered causing Rachel and the nurse to laugh, they were both in on Kurt's rule and the nurse helped out when she could.

"Well I know you're there now you might as well come over here." Finn chuckled looking over at the three women crowded at the door.

That night the three teens had more fun than they had in weeks due to Kurt's camera rule, they decided memorable moments counted as getting drinks from the vending machine, using a sink, eating, walking, basically everything they did was captured in photo.

"I am way over my minimum ten." Quinn laughed as the three of them sat in the waiting room on the floor on a laid out sleeping bag.

"How many do you have?" Finn asked as he dried his hair with a towel, he'd used the shower while Rachel and Quinn had taken pictures of everything.

"Well, from tonight, so far, I have almost two hundred. How mad do you think he'll be?"

"I'll say on a scale of one to ten, probably 9."

"You two are insane, he's going to have his own scale." Rachel added with a laugh, as she looked through the pictures. There were twenty of Wynter out of the two hundred Quinn and Rachel had actually taken.

When they'd calmed down Rachel and Finn went back to their room as Puck came to switch off shifts with Quinn. Finn sat up that night finishing homework and visiting around again, with his new video camera recording things.

"Finn what are you doing?" Puck asked when he saw Finn walk in with his camera flashing a small red light.

"Documenting our time here, might make a fun home video one day." Finn replied not turning the camera away from the waiting room and his best friend who was laid out on the floor.

"Well that's nice, you do realize it's two a.m right?"

"I do realize that, but I'm doing my rounds before I go to bed, thought I'd come say Hi."

"Okay then, Hi Finn. It's two in the morning, can you let me sleep please?"

"Well I could but what fun would that me, plus you have to get you ten photo's in or Kurt will go insane."

"Kurt is insane, I'm not taking photos at two in the friggin' morning. Are you still recording?"

"Yup, got all that on film, good luck living this down."

"Fuck you Hudson, go to bed." Puck groaned rolling over into the pillows.

"Good night to you too Noah." Finn laughed as he walked away towards the NICU, he couldn't go in until seven but he could see his daughters incubator from the window. He smiled when he saw her sleeping, it would be a long couple of months.

Graduation was tonight and it was starting in ten minutes, Finn and Rachel were hoping for the all clear to go but it was taking the doctor forever to finish checking Wynter. Rachel and Fin sat quietly in the waiting room hoping they could perhaps leave tonight.

"Rachel, Finn can I speak to you please?" the doctor asked fifteen minutes later, the couple jumped up to meet the doctor in his office where a nurse stood with Wynter who was still tiny, but dressed and asleep in the car seat. "Have a seat. Now, you can leave with Wynter tonight and are free to go home, I know it's been a rough couple of months for you both, but we do insist that you bring her in once a week for us to check her out. And if you think anything is wrong, make sure to bring her in any time."

"So we can go?" Finn asked to double check as the nurse sat the car seat on his lap for him.

"You can go, and as I understand make it to your graduation ceremony after the nurse here goes over some things, you should be able to make the end of the ceremony if you wish once you're done here."

"Alright, the end's just fine as long as we get there." Rachel smiled as the doctor shook their hands and left leaving the nurse to go over the things they needed to know. Grad was starting and they were missing their friends speech which they were disappointed about.

"And now with great pleasure, it is my honor to present this year's valedictorians Miss Quinn Fabray and Mr. Kurt Hummel." Principal Figgins said into the microphone. Applause filled the air as the two students in question came to take their place in front of the huge group of people.

"Thank you Principal Figgins." Quinn sent a polite smile towards the man before beginning. "Originally, because Kurt and I tied for the highest academic rank in our class, we were going to give separate speeches but we decided recently that it would be much better if we did it together."

"High school was not easy for some of us." Kurt said seriously. "For some it came naturally and a stride was hit without much work other than a gift in the area of physical exertion. Some were accepted without question into the roles they desired- that wasn't the case for most. However despite how difficult the path was getting here, the point is we all arrived. Some of us aren't quite sure how we managed to do it…" he sent a glance in Karofsky and Azimio's direction. "-but here we sit nonetheless."

"When Kurt and I were talking about what to put in this speech we wanted to find a key point that really summed up everything we've been through these past four years." Quinn went on. "And after thinking about it we came up with our answer."

"Change." Kurt announced. "Since we first stepped foot into McKinley High School four years ago not a minute has gone by that we haven't changed. As people it's both a necessary and vital part in figuring out who we really are, and Quinn and I both believe that a big part of that is determined in how you handle yourself in high school."

"Some of us have grown up a lot." Quinn continued. "We learned what really mattered in our lives, what was important, and how to be the people we want to be. We learned the true meaning of friendship and that how others see you isn't important. What matters is how you see yourself and whether or not you really want to be that person."

"Two of our very good friends couldn't be at this ceremony today to accept their diplomas with us due to the fact that they're with their newborn daughter Wynter at the hospital." Kurt told the crowd. "Which is kind of ironic, since Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are the ones who taught us this lesson through their actions so long ago by going against the grain and joining the glee club."

"They're our inspiration. Without them nothing would be the same. Life wouldn't have changed for the better and who knows how today would have turned out?" Quinn smiled. "So on behalf of the entire senior class, and mostly the glee club, we'd like to thank Principal Figgins and the rest of the staff at McKinley for their leadership, Ms. Pillsbury for her guidance, and especially Mr. Schuester for his unwavering support and faith in us even when we were at our lowest."

"And we'd like to thank Rachel and Finn for doing what the rest of us weren't brave to do: make the change." A smile of his own appeared on Kurt's face. "Congratulations class of 2010."

Quinn and Kurt glanced at each other and grinned before shouting together, "We made it!"

Finn and Rachel were then dismissed from the hospital fifty minutes later, they had only a little time before the glee club went on for their last performance. They'd missed them at Regionals they were not missing this.

"The guys go on in like fifteen minutes come on Rach." Finn said carrying Wynter's car seat and Rachel's bag to the car, he strapped his daughters seat into the back seat of his car next to Rachel and he drove away carefully. They made it to the school just in time to hear the opening music, they stood at the back, Fin had Wynter tucked in his right arm and his left was wrapped around Rachel's waist as the lights on the stage came on and their friends sang, their voices filling the room.

_You will notice me  
I'll be leaving my mark like initials carved  
In an old oak tree, you wait and see_

Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote  
Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh  
Cure the common cold, I don't know  
But I'm ready start 'cause I know in my heart

I wanna do something that matters, say something different  
Something that sets the whole world on its ear  
I wanna do something better with the time I've been given  
I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life  
Leave nothing less than something that says I was here

I will prove you wrong  
If you think I'm all talk, you're in for a shock  
'Cause this dream's too strong and before too long

Maybe I'll compose symphonies  
Maybe I'll fight for world peace  
'Cause I know it's my destiny  
To leave more than a trace of myself in this place!

I wanna do something that matters, say something different  
Something that sets the whole world on its ear  
I wanna do something better with the time I've been given  
I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life  
And leave nothing less than something that says I was here

And I know that I, I will do more than just pass through this life  
I'll leave nothing less than something that says I was here  
I was here

When the glee club finished their song the crowd stood up and cheered, Rachel and Finn the loudest. Their friends looked up and when they saw Finn and Rachel with Wynter all ten of them rushed off the stage and ran to them.

"We made it guys, only just but you know, here's to four years at McKinley and one last summer to make it count." Finn smiled hugging Wynter and Rachel to him as the group huddled in a famous group hug. The crowd cheered and clapped for the group as Will walked down the isle in the middle with two red caps and two diplomas and handed each to Finn and Rachel, they hugged him as he put the hats on their heads.

"New Directions on three guys." Will smiled as the kids all grabbed the rims of their hats. "One, two, three…"

"New Directions!" the cheered in unison tossing their hats into the air for the second time to make Finn and Rachel feel involved and proud. They'd made it that's for sure, they'd made it through four years of high school, through two teen pregnancies, down a rough road that tested loyalties and trust, but they'd made it alive none the less, with a new addition to the McKinley High New Directions along the way.

* * *

So, two more chapters to this story, well one and an epilogue. For my next fic do you guys want a future on or present? let me know and what you'd like it to be about.

Remember to REVIEW :) If not Sue will make you her slaves haha just kidding with ya.


	9. New York New York

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

IMPORTANT!: THE GRAD SPEECH IN CHAPTER EIGHT WAS DONE BY HPFANGURL12993 I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LAST CHAPTER SO.

* * *

Chapter Nine: New York New York

Finn, Rachel and Wynter made it to New York late at night, the U-Haul chugging along behind them, they looked around in amazement at the city lights. It was the last week of Summer and Rachel was starting school next Monday with Finn staying home with Wynter. It had been a short summer for them, a year since they found out Rachel was pregnant and they had enjoyed the time at home with Wynter and their friends. Leaving Lima had been a hard thing to do surprisingly but this was a good thing, this move would be good for them.

"It's beautiful." Rachel sighed, she'd been to New York many times but it was better this time knowing she never had to leave.

"Yeah it is pretty sweet." Finn agreed turning a corner down to a nice looking building of apartments. "Here we are."

"This is where we're going to live? Finn you said it only cost you forty thousand."

"It did, my mom's friend sold me it, for half the asking price."

"This is amazing."

"Only the best for my future Broadway star, not to mention my baby girl."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled leaning over and kissing Finn deeply when he stopped the car, their hands wound in each other's hair.

"I'm going to do amazing things more often, I get kissed more then." Finn laughed as he got out and lifted Wynter from her car seat, she was out cold as Finn handed Rachel the key. "5 B second floor."

He handed her their daughter as the door men came to help Finn unload the U-Haul onto a luggage cart; Wynter's crib and boxes of toys and clothes, Finn and Rachel's clothes, movies and books, three boxes full of music and a box of photo albums filled with thousands of pictures from school and the hospital. Finn thanked the men and shoved the cart to the elevator to take it to the apartment, he smiled when he heard the baby crying and Rachel rushing around before he even opened the door.

"Finn! She wants her daddy." Rachel called as Finn dragged the cart in and rushed to his daughter when the door slammed shut.

"Come here, here look some music, lets listen to this while Daddy puts your crib together." Finn smiled walking with his daughter in his arms to grab a box of music. He walked with the box and the baby to the second bedroom and put the box there and Wynter into the baby chair that Rachel had set up as fast as lightning before running back to grab the box with Wynter's crib in it. Finn sag along to the CD's while he put the crib together with Wynter watching his every movement with a grin on her face. It turns out that Finn and Kurt were wrong, Wynter looked the spitting image of Finn she just had the lungs of her mother. "I think it looks good, what do you think?" he asked Wynter when he stepped back to admire his handy work, his daughter just looked at him. "Well you take after your mom there too, I just can't please you."

"I heard that Finn." Rachel's voice rang out from the living room where she was sorting boxes, Finn cringed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did Rachel, of course you did." He replied moving to pick Wynter back up before walking into the living room. After he fed Wynter and put her to bed Finn went and sat on the floor with Rachel and helped sort through their belongings. After that the small family settled into life in the big city before Rachel went to school during the day and Finn went to work at a music store in the evening. They had managed to start and uphold a life together in New York and it seemed natural.

It was four months after their move that Finn bought a cheap twenty five cent ring so he wasn't empty handed. He walked home after work at nine and up to their apartment and stepped through the door in time to help Rachel put Wynter to bed. That night when he and Rachel were sat on the sofa watching TV Finn turned to her and pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at the cheap metal band with a heart shape cut in the center.

"What's that Finn?" Rachel asked, confused when he took it out of it's plastic container.

"It's a ring, from a twenty five cent machine." Finn said as if he was disappointed. "And there's a reason for it. Because see I've been thinking, even though I don't have the money for a real ring right now, I thought maybe this will do for the time being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rachel, I know this isn't traditional but will you marry me?" he asked looking up from the ring and into her eyes.

"Finn… I'm seventeen… I don't know."

"You don't have to answer me tonight, or even tomorrow, I'll wait until you know for sure, and if the ring isn't good enough I'll get you a real one some da.." his rant was cut off by Rachel's lips on his and her legs either side of his waist. She pulled away and looked into his face, shaking her head.

"I want to marry you, and if you even think of getting me a different ring than that one I will hurt you Finn."

"Seriously, you want this piece of junk?"

"It isn't junk, you got me a twenty five cent ring to ask me to marry you out of love, other women have huge diamonds and not a lot of love behind it, this means so much more."

"Well I really do love you so,"

"and I love you too." She kissed him again and the two of them laid together on the sofa holding each other until Wynter started crying. They ended up in bed that night with their daughter between them but their hands linked together. They may only be young but Rachel and Finn knew what they wanted in life, and were following their dreams, it was a lot more than some people did.

They had a baby, they were in New York, Rachel was attending university and Finn had a steady job and classes at night on the weekends, the people of Lima didn't understand it, but they didn't need to, Rachel and Finn had defied the odds. Every day their lives progressed, Finn was promoted, Rachel was helping with the play they were doing at her university and each day they grew even closer than the last. When months started passing they realized it was almost Christmas and then not long after it would be Wynter's first birthday, life was speeding past them.

On Christmas that year everyone they knew from Lima had made it to visit them, and in their tiny living room they had eighteen people crammed in there, a wheelchair too but they would have had it no other way. The New Directions celebrated Christmas together with Will, Carole, Burt and Rachel's fathers, and it was one that would never be forgotten.

"Ha! Mercedes, I am now ahead of you by three photos." Quinn exclaimed with a laugh, Kurt had enforced the photo rule again this Christmas and everyone was milking it for what it was worth.

"Well beat this Quinn, I have five more than you, and eight more than Mercedes." Tina laughed as the flash went off on her camera. The whole room erupted into laughter as they enjoyed each other's company and watched TV and ate and exchanged gifts. It was during the quiet hour that an add came on for a automatic soap dispenser.

"Well what I don't understand is how this thing is supposedly so genius, when you pump soap with your hand it doesn't matter how many germs there was on the pump you got the soap to wash them off did you not?" Puck asked as they watched the commercial, the group burst out into another round of laughter as Kurt looked up from playing with Wynter.

"You know Puck is actually right for a change with that one." He stated when the laughter had died down. The group then settled down into easy conversations, Finn put Wynter to bed and they all sat in the living room until two thirty in the morning. When everyone left they agreed to meet up on New Years eve before everyone else headed back home.

"That was fun, it was just like old times." Finn commented as he and Rachel brushed their teeth before bed that night, the pair of them had settled into a flawless routine and it never altered, it was just becoming habit now.

"Yeah it was, we have to do this every year." Rachel smiled rinsing her brush and following Finn to their bedroom. Not long after they went to sleep they were awoken by the usual crying erupting from Wynters room, Rachel rolled over to face Finn and tapped his shoulder. "Your turn Daddy." Finn groaned and slumped out of bed and trudged towards Wynter's room. This had also become routine each night Rachel and Finn would alternate between who fed Wynter when she woke up crying. It was a gruelling routine but they truly wouldn't have it any other way.

This was a time that would go down into the book of memories along with the competitions on who could get more photos or the sleepless nights in the hospital, the slushie facials endured in high school, glee club practices and everything in between. Looking back on the past few years Finn and Rachel were thankful, the one thing they were thankful for almost as much as anything was Glee Club, it'd had given them true friends, shown them the meaning of loyalty and trust, protected them from the hard times and given them an output when things got hard. But the one thing Rachel and Finn thanked glee club for more than any of those things was it had shown them that love can be found in the least expected people and it had given them each other along with Wynter, where they were now would just be a dream without glee club and the friends they'd made along the way.

* * *

So one last chapter to go (EPILOGUE) So for my next fan fic I want your guys imput would you like it present of future? Let me know all your ideas on what you want to see :)

Remember to Review.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Epilogue:

Finn and Wynter ran into the theatre and skidded to a halt and handed the usher their tickets. He waved the pair in to the dimly lit theatre they'd just made it on time. Finn carried Wynter to their seats at the front, today was Rachel and Finn's first anniversary and Wynter's fifth birthday, they were celebrating by seeing Rachel's first Broadway show ever.

"Okay baby, so what are Daddy's rules?" he asked Wynter as he sat her in her chair.

"Stay quiet. No moving. And clap when the songs finish." Wynter replied not paying any attention to her father, as she looked around the theatre. Finn laughed and sat down ignoring the fact that she was only five and had already started ignoring him. When the lights went down and the curtains opened up Finn and Wynter clapped and settled in for the two hours of show.

Every time Rachel would sing Finn would lean forward in his chair as if it were the first time hearing her sing, he hung off of every word that left her mouth. When the play had finished Finn lifted a tired little girl into his arms and carried her out making sure no one woke her up, he made his way to the stage door at the back and stood at the very back of the crowd to wait for Rachel, even in the sea of people Finn towered over them, he wasn't easy to miss. He smiled when she walked out and people took photos with her and asked for her autograph, this was everything she'd ever wanted and despite them having a five year old child at twenty two, they were making it all work. The press all turned to follow her with their cameras when she ran to Finn, the most excited look on her face when he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Remember, no matter what those fans over there say, you have your two biggest ones here." He smiled as she hugged him tighter. She signed a few more autographs that night before she headed home with Finn and their daughter, they'd made a life out of nothing but a few thousand dollars in the big city and things were looking up. Finn had graduated with a teaching degree that past December and was now teaching music and glee at a nearby high school, Rachel was the Broadway star she was destined to be and Wynter was a normal healthy five year old little girl, the small family couldn't have asked for more.

Everything had slowly fallen in place for them, Kurt lived next door to them now and was working for a fashion agency, Quinn and Puck had gone to New Jersey for a new start, Artie and Tina were in L.A searching for research on spinal cord injuries, Mercedes was hoping to be picked up on a record deal soon but was working part time in the city, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt had all gone to Texas for University. But without fail every Christmas the New Directions were reunited in Finn and Rachel's living room, each with a camera and tally chart, Finn and Rachel kept every photo in albums on a bookshelf with the reason being, one day each embarrassing candid would be a priceless memory of a time when even in the rough, they had fun and found themselves along the way. When they were thirty Rachel and Finn tried for a second baby and fell pregnant with twins, two boys; James and Joseph. Around the same time Quinn and Puck were expecting a daughter, Rachel and Quinn wasted no time in planning a marriage between one of the twins and Quinn's daughter, Finn and Puck let them have their fun while rolling their eyes behind their wives backs.

In Wynter's sophomore year she joined Glee club under Finn's teaching and carried it on until university where she followed in Rachel's footsteps to Broadway. When James, Joseph and Quinn and Puck's daughter Macy were in high school Puck almost killed Finn when he found out Joseph and Macy were dating. All in all their lives had gone on to bigger and better things indeed despite the problems they had in high school and the problems Puck had with teenage dating in the present. The friendships made in glee club were maintained, the relationships formed stayed as strong as day one, not a single day went by that Finn and Rachel didn't thank each other, their friends or Will Schuester for what they had, because without those factors, all they had today wouldn't be there, Rachel wouldn't still be wearing a twenty five cent ring with pride and she and Finn probably wouldn't be together and have the three wonderful kids they had.

It seemed like only yesterday to them that they were seventeen and heading into the summer before senior year, where drinks were drunk, and accidents happened, and from them stemmed new life and new love, new hopes and new dreams, from it stemmed the life they led today and the friendships that came along with them. All because two people fell in love at the age of seventeen.

* * *

So I know this chapter was short as are most of my epilogues, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please remember to review :) It makes me happy and write a ton more haha.

Also in your review let me know what you want to read next, I'll pick an idea and write a story, you have a say because you are the ones reading my stories.


End file.
